


Switchblade: Every Prince Needs A Princess (A Dramione Fanfic)

by justanemofangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, House Elves, House-Change, Lunch, Portraits, Secret Crush, Secret Passages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanemofangirl/pseuds/justanemofangirl
Summary: She was still a bookish girl but she was more confident and made sure everyone knew the name, Hermione Granger.





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was not like other witches. Draco had always known that. When the other witches spent their time flirting with boys, she read in the Library. He knew this because he was in the Library at the same time as her. She was shy and bookish. However, that wasn’t what drew Draco’s attention. It was her fire. She wasn’t afraid to stand up to the big bad Slytherins, not even him.  
He was sitting in the Slytherin common room thinking about this when Theo walked in and said, “Draco. It’s breakfast time.”  
He stood up and walked out with Hogwarts’ biggest flirt, Theodore Nott. It was the sixth year. The Great Hall was crowded with students. Girls bunched around Theo and Draco. Theo began his flirting routine but Draco pushed through the girls to sit down, his mind still on the Gryffindor Princess. He ignored Pansy Parkinson who then commented to Crabbe about his mind being a million miles away. In reality, his mind was across the Hall sitting with Potter and Weasel.  
“Students,” the clear voice of Albus Dumbledore began, “this year we are trying to promote inter-house unity. So we have decided that one boy and one girl from each house will be switched to another one for a period of two weeks. The students are Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle of Slytherin; Justin Finch Fletchley and Susan Bones of Hufflepuff; Marcus Belby and Cho Chang of Ravenclaw; and Harry Potter and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor. If you are one of these students please meet in my office after breakfast. Also, will the prefects meet in my office to show their new students around.”  
Breakfast was okay. It was nothing compared to the food the house elves prepared at Malfoy Manor. He ate two eggs and some toast. Draco stood up and Pansy followed. Her pug face made Draco want to retch. She was one of the girls who flirted incessantly and didn’t take no for an answer. She struggled to catch up to him and for once Draco was happy that Dumbledore had decided to do this.  
Soon the halls were filled with students and the group who were going to other houses and the prefects were headed to the Headmaster’s office. Someone said the password and the stairs opened up. Draco calmly walked up the stairs after the horde of people had begun their ascent. He fell in step beside Hermione. He hoped it wasn’t noticeable that he was blushing but if it was she said nothing. Her brown hair had calmed down over the years. She was still a bookish girl but she was more confident and made sure everyone knew the name, Hermione Granger. She got higher marks than the Ravenclaws even did. She and Draco had always tied for the smartest in school.  
Draco walked in after cooling down his blush and went to stand with the other prefects. Then the wizard who did this, Albus Dumbledore, walked in.  
“Students, please settle down. If you are changing houses for our little experiment check your pockets if you would.”, he said.  
Draco’s shock when the other kids pulled slips of paper out of their pockets was nothing compared to the Boy-Who-Lived’s surprised yell.  
“Hufflepuff.”, he sputtered indignantly.  
The Hufflepuffs looked confused as to why he was so upset. Susan Bones looked terrified as her once yellow tie turned scarlet and gold. But no reaction compared to Hermione’s scared silence. Her scarf had become the green and silver that Draco was accustomed to. Draco could feel a blush rising on his cheeks so instead, he focused on the Headmaster’s portraits. Somehow looking at Phineas Black was easier than looking at Hermione in a Slytherin scarf and tie, so reminiscent of his own.  
Once all the scarves and ties had changed, Dumbledore spoke up again, “Now Prefects. I expect you to tell your house to treat the newcomers with respect. And if you would check your pockets. This piece of paper tells you who to show around.”  
Draco pulled the slip of cream parchment out. He had thoughts in his mind at one point but they all fizzled when he read the name on the note. Hermione Granger was who he had to show around. His mouth went dry. He vaguely heard Dumbledore telling everyone to go find their partner.  
He sauntered over to Hermione and put his signature smirk on his face. The look of terror on her face made his smirk fade for just a second. His heart was pounding faster and faster.  
Hermione couldn’t believe her luck. She was a Gryffindor one minute and the next she was a Slytherin. But her awful luck didn’t end there. Draco Malfoy was supposed to show her around the Slytherin Dorms. He showed her the Common Room which was all green and black with some silver accents. He pointed out the Girl’s Dorms. He seemed less of a pain and a bully now but Hermione figured that the old Draco would be back after the two weeks. Then he did something that surprised her. He opened a panel in the wall with his hand, like in an old movie.  
“After you,” Draco said, “Don’t worry nothing will happen. I swear on Salazar Slytherin.”  
“O-kay.”, Hermione said cautiously.  
“Apparently when Hogwarts was founded, Salazar Slytherin decided his students should have the ability to go to the kitchen for snacks whenever they wanted. So he created this tunnel. If you want a midnight snack just push on the third sconce to the right. All Slytherins know how to do this. I’ll show you when we get back. And here we are.”, Draco concluded his speech as we entered the Hogwarts Kitchens.  
The House Elves were busy preparing food but one of them saw Draco and she walked over. Her flour coated face beamed brightly. Hermione recognized the elf as one of the ones who was always kind when Hermione used to run S.P.E.W. She walked over to the elf whose name she couldn’t remember and asked where the fruits were. The elf happily took her hand and brought her to the fruits.  
“Miss Hermione, Nettie will help you find food whenever you want it. Nettie remembers your kindness. Nettie sees it in Master Draco. So Nettie is reminded every day of good people.”, The elf, Nettie, tittered happily.  
“Thank you, Nettie. I’m sure I will visit here often.”, Hermione said.  
“May Nettie ask a question, Miss Hermione.”, Nettie said.  
Hermione waited for a second and shook her head. Nettie then asked why she was in Slytherin clothes. She explained her situation. Nettie then exclaimed how lucky “Miss Hermione” is that Draco was the one showing her the ropes and the other Slytherins were so rude. Hermione smiled and nodded all the while wondering if Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, could be capable of kindness. A platinum blonde rounded the corner of the kitchen walls to where the fruits were and she breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn’t any of the other Slytherins. Draco Malfoy walked around the corner carrying two Butterbeers. His face was no longer the hard smirk of a Malfoy but that of a boy. Nettie ran up to his legs and gave them a big hug.  
He handed Hermione one of the drinks and said, “We should get back, the others will be wondering where we are.”  
She nodded and the two of them bade Nettie adieu. The silent travel through the passage to the Slytherin Common Room was almost unbearable to Hermione. She wanted to ask Draco so many things. The top of her list was are you really as nice as Nettie said. The two of them emerged into the Common Room. It was empty and the only noise was the ticking of clocks in the Dorms. He plopped down on a black leather couch.  
“Draco, thank you for the tour and for the Butterbeer, but why are you doing this?”, Hermione’s voice was clear and even.  
Draco sighed, “Hermione for your information I am doing this only because I have to. As for the Butterbeer, that was just me extending a favor. Most people don’t know about the passage but I thought you might not want to associate with us awful Slytherins. I can tell by your tone that you believe me to have no heart. Maybe being here will teach you not to judge all Slytherins the same way.”  
Hermione stared in shock as Draco stalked off to the boys’ dormitory and slammed the door hard. She vacantly walked over to the couch where Draco had been. She sat down. Then a girl she knew as Daphne Greengrass walked in and sat down next to her. Her blonde hair shone just like someone else Hermione knew, but she brushed that thought out of her head.  
“Hi. I’m Daphne Greengrass. Since you’re a Slytherin now I thought it would be appropriate to introduce myself properly. I don’t mean to intrude but I couldn’t help but hear your argument with Draco. Don’t take it personally. He just really finds it difficult when you say rude things to him. This isn’t all that usual though because you don’t often get involved in the fights he and Potter have. But I’m rambling sooo...”, Daphne said, her voice trailing off at the end.  
Hermione smiled slightly and said, “Are the Slytherins not as bad as they seem? Because Draco said they weren’t and you seem super nice. But everyone in Gryffindor says that you’re awful and unkind.”  
“That’s okay if you don’t know what to believe. My heart tells me that you’ll do the right thing. I’ve heard good things about you,” Daphne continued, “Draco talks about the things you do a lot. He really wants to be nicer but he can’t because of-”  
A boy walked in. She clammed up because of this kid Hermione guessed. He was clearly a seventh year and was definitely terrifying.  
“Look at the mudblood. Daphne, are you a blood traitor?”, the kid said in mock surprise.  
Draco was furious with himself. He was supposed to be nice to Hermione. He knew that being alone wasn’t going to help but still it was better than facing her after what had happened. He heard some yelling and popped his head out to yell and them to shut up. Then he saw that Michael Dumort was having an argument with Daphne Greengrass and all of Slytherin was watching. Theo looked his way from where he was standing in front of the fireplace. Draco walked silently into the room. He motioned for his peers to be silent. He sat next to Hermione on the couch and tuned into the argument. Michael was telling all of Slytherin that Hermione couldn’t be smart because she was a “mudblood”.  
“If you think Hermione isn’t smart, you must be the dumbest person alive because if I remember correctly she has the best marks in the school and you have some of the worst.”, Draco heard himself say.  
His signature sneer had returned to his face. Michael’s face dropped. Hermione looked away from Michael and Daphne, her face shining with joy. It was apparent to Draco that the Gryffindor Princess hadn’t seen him walk in and didn’t expect him to care. His comment caused the student body to erupt into laughter. All of them were mocking Michael Dumort.  
Hermione slipped off over to the third sconce on the right and opened the panel. But Draco was riding on the high of victory and didn’t notice. He was being cheered on by everyone, except for Daphne, who was glaring at him.  
Her voice rang through the cheers, “All right there’s nothing left to see here so everyone go about your business. Draco, could I talk to you for a second?”  
He nodded. She led him over to the secret passage and pushed him in.  
“Tell Hermione that you’re sorry for yelling at her. She feels really bad about it.”, she told him, with an edge in her voice.  
Draco stumbled through the cold damp tunnel and muttered to himself. He hadn’t meant to make Hermione upset. An image of her crying when Draco called her a mudblood swam through his vision. He neared the end of the tunnel and heard a soft sobbing coming from the fire. The brown haired girl he had just seen in his memories was crying with a hot chocolate in her hand. Nettie came over to Draco.  
“Master Draco has made Miss Hermione cry. Nettie doesn’t understand why. Nettie thought you liked her very much. You used to cry about having to be mean to her.”, Nettie said.  
Draco’s silver-grey eyes widened at Nettie’s words. He brushed past her with a mumbled apology and sat next to Hermione on the floor. She looked over at him. Her pink lips were trembling. He felt sorry as he saw her tear-stained cheeks. It was in that moment that a schoolboy’s crush turned into something far more serious. It turned to love. Her eyes were golden in the light.  
“Um, I felt really bad about what I said. Everything I’ve ever said, so I just wanted to start over. Hi, my name is Draco Malfoy. What's yours?”, he said with a bright boyish grin on his face.  
“My name’s Hermione Granger but you could call me ‘Mione. Most people do. It’s nice to meet you Draco.”, she said, her mischievous brown eyes twinkling in the light.  
Draco extended his hand and she took it. They shook on a newfound friendship. The friendship between the Prince of Slytherin and the Gryffindor Princess. Unbeknownst to them, Slytherin’s resident matchmakers, Blaise Zabini and Astoria Greengrass, were watching the scene. Astoria was whispering about how to get them together but Blaise shushed her. The two slipped back to the common room. Hermione and Draco walked through the tunnel. They returned to a completely empty common room. There was not one single person in there and then it dawned on Draco that the clock showed it was lunchtime. They walked the way to the Great Hall talking idly and laughing.  
“Come on ‘Mione,” Draco said, “it’s time for lunch. I think you’ll find the company at our table more intellectual than you’re used to.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”, she huffed indignantly.  
“I’m just saying that I only hang out with the smart kids of Slytherin. I also happen to know that Weasley is a moron.”, Draco said in a matter of fact way.  
Hermione giggled, “He is a little stupid, but Draco, I’m going to warn you, he really doesn’t like you.”  
“I know,” he said, “but I am invincible. Nothing can stop me and no one can hurt me.”  
This made Hermione smile, a giddy smile, which caused Draco to have an enormous rush of pride for reasons he didn’t know. The two of them entered the Great Hall laughing and carrying on. At the Hufflepuff table, Harry’s jaw dropped. The whole Gryffindor table glared but Draco wasn’t sure whether the glare was directed at Hermione or him. He grabbed her hand and led her over to the Slytherin table.  
Hermione’s once happy face fell and she said, “Draco, what were we thinking. We should just act civil in front of the whole school but in private we can be friends. It might make this more bearable”  
As soon as she said those words, Hermione regretted it. There was a sharp sadness in Draco’s eyes when she spoke. That sadness caused her to have a sharp pain in her heart. It felt like someone was stabbing a thousand needles into her. She quickly assured Draco that she was just kidding and the two of them ate in silence.  
That is, until Draco said, “Maybe you’re right ‘Mione, I mean Weasel’s heading over here and he doesn’t look happy.”  
She turned around to find that Ron was walking over to the Slytherin table and he looked furious. She whipped her head back around and looked at the platinum-haired boy in front of her. His cold eyes appeared to be made of molten silver.  
“‘Mione, how’re you? Sorry you had to be in Slytherin,” Ron said, his face in a disgusted sneer, “I’m especially sorry that you have to sit across from this ferret. It must be miserable to be with the evil house.”  
“I’m sure I would rather sit across from a ferret than a weasel, Ronald.”, Hermione was shocked to hear herself say.  
Draco’s eyes softened to a storm cloud grey and widened greatly. The Great Hall had gone silent and everyone heard what she said. Hermione wasn’t even sure where her sudden defense of Draco had come from but she was proud of herself for sticking up to Ron’s outburst. Ron, however, was less happy.  
“I'm hoping when you find yourself alone because all your Slytherin friends have abandoned you that you realize how bad you’ve screwed yourself over. I hope you come crawling back to us.”, Ron shot back, an edge of anger in his voice.  
Finally, Draco entered the fight, “I’ve never understood one thing, Weasel. That’s why Hermione would ever hang out with a lowlife, jealous, twit like you. So bye Weasel. I hope your backside is prettier than your front.”  
The Slytherin table threw out some insults along with a fair amount of jeers. When Ron was gone, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Draco was red with anger. She gave a half-hearted smile and waved bye at Ron’s retreating backside. Hermione started to laugh. Her whole body shook with giggles. Harry was stunned and couldn’t stop staring at the scene unfolding in front of him. Hermione thought that she had never had more fun. She kept catching Draco’s eye in between laughs. Soon he was laughing at Weasley too. Lunch finished and she began walking to her first class of the day, Potions. She would have to see Ron again. Her heart fell. She and Draco ran down the steps to the dungeons. They walked into the Potions classroom first. Professor Slughorn stood at the front of the room.  
“Miss Granger, I heard that I have the pleasure of welcoming you to Slytherin for a few weeks.”, he said with a faint hint of pleasure in his voice.  
She nodded and Draco led her to the back table of the classroom. He set his books down and Hermione followed suit. The drab potions classroom was still as drab as it had been under Snape. Today, however, there was a big cauldron at the front. It was smelled like new parchment, old books, and Draco’s cologne. But she thought the last one was just Draco who was sitting next to her. Their classmates filed into the room one by one.  
“Good morning class. Please put your books down and gather in front of the cauldron.”, Horace Slughorn said.  
Hermione walked to the front, flanked by Slytherins who seemed intent on making sure the glaring Gryffindors wouldn’t hurt her. Draco stood next to her protectively. She looked at the potion and noted it’s spiraling steam and mother of pearl sheen. Amortentia. The most powerful love potion in the world. It causes a powerful infatuation in the drinker.  
Professor Slughorn began class, “Does anyone know what potion this is?”  
Hermione’s hand shot in the air and she answered, “Amortentia. It smells different depending on each person and what attracts them. For example, I smell new parchment, old books, and...”  
She was panicking inside because the third thing she smelled was Draco’s cologne. She knew that it had to be that because it was so distinct. She barely heard the professor telling everyone that they would be studying Amortentia for the next few weeks. Then she walked back to her table. With Draco. She could sense the eyes of everyone in the room following them.  
Sitting down, she pulled out her book and began reading about Amortentia and its effects. She looked over at Draco and noticed that he furrowed his brow when he concentrated. His grey eyes were like storm clouds now. She could feel glares on her and whispered to Draco that she was scared.  
“It’s going to be ok ‘Mione. Trust me.”, he whispered back.  
Nervously she raised her hand and Slughorn walked over. Daphne Greengrass looked over at her and gave her a reassuring.  
“May I go to the loo?”, Hermione inquired.  
Horace Slughorn nodded and went over to Daphne who also had her hand raised.  
Draco could feel Hermione’s eyes on him but he kept reading. He let his mind wander as he thought through his memories. He remembered when he first saw Hermione Granger. She had big bushy hair but her eyes had a depth he had never seen in someone before. She was standing next to the idiot Neville Longbottom. He couldn’t draw his eyes away from her. Her mouth was turned up in a smile and then his whole world came crashing down as she was sorted into the house he couldn’t be nice to, Gryffindor. So instead he was rude to her. He tried bullying her. But she never once talked to him, not even an insult. He cried almost every night after that. He just knew she would be the death of him. His brain went on sensory overload when she was standing next to him during the amortentia presentation. He smelled the same things as her except he also smelled cookies. Then he realized that she also smelled like cookies.  
His eyes dragged up from his copy of Advanced Potions.  
“Yes, Weasel?”, he said in the most arrogant manner that only a Malfoy could use.  
“I just want to tell you that sooner or later Hermione is going to realize that you’re worthless and just as bad in private as you are in public. So enjoy your short time of being her friend.”, the weasel huffed.  
Draco nodded absentmindedly and waved Weaselbee off. He went back to studying the most boring potion ever. He began to nod off. His dreams were always vivid and colorful but today the scene was dark. It was the same cemetery he had seen a few days before school began. He stood in front of a cold marble statue of an angel. But the headstone had changed. It was no longer his grandmother’s name. It read “Here lies Narcissa Black Malfoy. Beloved mother, daughter, and wife. Death and love are the two wings that bear the good man to heaven.”  
The angel, a tall shadowy figure, had black stains reminiscent of tears dripping down its face. But the scene changed. Instead, there was a tent in a field of daisies. Draco knew this place, it was the field behind his grandmother’s house. He looked down and saw he was in a suit. He looked ahead and saw what he had always seen. Preparations for a wedding. His dreams had been filled with this for his whole life. But this time he was determined to see who his bride was. He had always woken up just before he could find out.  
“What on Earth happened, Hermione?”, Theo asked in a whisper.  
Draco looked up. Hermione was sitting down next to him with her robe’s hood pulled low over her head. There were tears streaming down her face and mixed with the tears was blood. She hissed at him like a cat and didn’t speak again.  
Tentatively Draco spoke, in a hushed voice, “Really Hermione, what happened to you?”  
“Honestly Draco, if you would just leave well enough alone and not try to be my friend then maybe this wouldn’t have happened. Besides after these two weeks are over, we won’t be friends. Of this I’m certain. Who would want to be a mudblood’s friend”, she spat out, her words like acid, burning into Draco’s mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had to ruin her fragile balanced friendship with Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger.

He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Hermione Granger, the kindest Gryffindor he had ever met, had just told him almost exactly what King Weasley said. Speak of the devil, he was heading over to Draco’s table. With a smug grin on his face, Weasley whispered something to Hermione, something that made her face pale and the tears that were streaming down her face grow more steady. As Weaselbee was walking off, Draco muttered a spell that caused Weasley to trip and fall. All the Slytherins laughed but Hermione turned around to glare at Draco.   
He saw her face more clearly. She had a few cuts on her face. Her lip was puffy like someone had punched her. He saw Hermione tense as Lavender Brown walked by the table. Lavender was, in Draco’s opinion, the ugliest of all the Gryffindors. She looked kind of like a lovesick puppy the way she chased after the Weasel. Hermione looked sick to her stomach but appeared more relieved when the class was over. But Draco wasn’t so easily relieved. Her words were still swimming through his head. Who would want to be a mudblood’s friend? Who would want to be a mudblood’s friend? These words became the only thoughts in Draco’s mind. He wanted to yell or scream. Either would work. He detached himself from the crowd of kids walking to lunch. Slipping off, he made his way up the stairs to the Owlery. He walked out to where students normally let their owls go, the balcony. He heard steps on the stairs and wheeled around to find the weird Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, standing there.  
“What do you want?”, he said an air of arrogance in his voice.  
She replied in her dazed and dreamy way, “I came up here to send my father a letter. Anyways, what are you doing up here?”  
“I’m up here for my own reasons, none of which you need to know.”, he said frustratedly.  
She nodded and let her owl go. Then she left and Draco was stuck in his thoughts. Why couldn’t he do anything right? Now Hermione hated him for a reason he didn’t know.   
Hermione hated Ron. He had to ruin her fragile balanced friendship with Draco. That stupid Weasel had sent Lavender Brown into the bathroom after she went in there. While she was in there Lavender beat her up and called her a mudblood. She was so furious that she directed her anger and Draco and Theo. She touched the cuts on her cheek absentmindedly. Lavender had used one of her nails to do the damage. She walked to lunch surrounded by protective Slytherins. They shot glares at anyone who dared look at her funny. Daphne Greengrass sat down and cleared some first years stuff off the table so Hermione could sit next to her. Vincent Crabbe, who had once terrified Hermione beyond belief, sat next to Blaise Zabini and joked loudly about “the dumbest weasel in Hogwarts”. It was obvious that Draco Malfoy wasn’t going to show up for lunch but no one commented on it. Hermione was very confused. She asked Daphne what was going on.  
Daphne’s reply was, “Draco sometimes just doesn’t show up for meals. Did the two of you get into a fight? He normally disappears after a fight with you. I don’t know what but it’s something about you that makes him feel awful when you fight.”  
“What?”, Hermione yelled.  
The whole table fell silent and turned to look at her. She gave an awkward laugh and everyone began to chatter once more. Daphne looked at her funny before going back to her meal. Hermione felt sick to her stomach, why did she have to take her anger out at Draco. She was furious with Ron, not Draco, for saying what he said. Her mind clouded over and she ran out of the Great Hall.  
Harry caught up to her he said, “Hermione, what’s wrong? You look like you’re going to vomit.”  
“Ron, that’s what’s wrong. He sent Lavender Brown into the bathroom after me to beat me up. I got into an argument with Draco and my whole life sucks because everyone’s mad at me.”, she said.  
“Not everyone”, Harry offered comfortingly, “I still think you’re great. Besides you shouldn’t listen to Ron, he’s just upset that Malfoy’s being nice to you. ...And you’re crying more, listen why don’t you go find Malfoy and apologize to him.”  
She nodded and walked off trying to find Draco. As Hermione was walking along she bumped into Luna Lovegood. Her head was stuck in the clouds as usual but Hermione thought she might have seen Draco.  
“Hey, Luna. Have you seen Draco? He wasn’t at lunch and I’m kinda worried.”, she said.  
“Yeah, he’s up there at the Owlery. He wasn’t in a good mood.”, Luna replied dreamily.  
Hermione rushed up the stairs, burst into the open space and saw Draco sitting on the ground in tears. His cheeks were stained with tears. His face went whiter than usual as he looked at her.  
“Listen Draco, I’m sorry about what I said. I didn’t have my head on right. Could you ever forgive me?”, Hermione pleaded.  
Draco hesitated for a second before speaking, “I suppose I could. In exchange for one thing.”  
“What?”, she said frantically, “I’ll do anything. Just name it.”  
“You might regret saying this but, I have an idea. Renounce being a Gryffindor. You just have to do it in front of me.”, Draco began tentatively.  
“Gladly. I renounce being a Gryffindor and everything that that house stands for.”, Hermione said, loudly and very proud.  
She giggled loudly. Draco began to smile and Hermione sat down next to him looking out over the grounds on the balcony. It was bright outside. Hermione looked over at the Prince of Slytherin and saw that he was no longer crying. She sighed and leaned into him. At first, she was afraid that she had somehow screwed up because he tensed but then he relaxed and wrapped his cloak around her. It was soft, much softer than hers.  
“Draco, I’m going to tell you something but I need you to promise that you won’t get upset.”, Hermione cautioned as Draco nodded, “Ron sent Lavender Brown into the bathroom after me and she beat me up. That’s why I was so short tempered this morning.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda short sorry.

She saw Draco grit his teeth and she grabbed his hand in what she hoped was a comforting way.  
“That stupid Weasel. I’m going to kill him for this.”, Draco seethed.  
Hermione put her hand up to stop him and it seemed to work. His anger seemed to disappear almost instantly. She made a fist and lightly punched him on the arm.  
She laughed, “C’mon, we should get back downstairs. I’m really sorry about what I said. I wish I hadn’t. We should keep being friends. I really mean that for what little it’s worth, I suppose.”  
He laughed along with her and they walked down the stairs from the owlery to the next class, Care and Keeping of Magical Creatures. She would still have to see Weasley but she could get over that. She had people to protect her. It dawned on her that Slytherin was the most loyal house. It might not be traditional loyalty among friends but it is loyalty. If you have people who watch your back, then you can watch theirs and it all works out. Gryffindor was a little bit more of the friends protect friends. But because Slytherin is the stigmatized house, she figured, they must work differently. They band together to protect the whole house. That’s why there always seems to be six or seven Slytherins in a group.  
Things you notice, she supposed.


	4. Chapter 4

Discontinuing the series, sorry! I'm making a new series soon. Please check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. Obvi.


End file.
